This multiple intravenous infusion study was undertaken to assess the safety, tolerability, clinical activity, pharmacokinetics, and immunologic activity of multiple courses of Orthoclone OKTcdr4a. A total of 5 patients were enrolled and the study was completed September 11, 1995. There were no unexpected events or side effects. Preliminary data has been collected and analysis is proceeding.